The Little Things
by holyphck
Summary: You're really beautiful, you know? I wish you'd smile as much as you used to. Or... maybe even more than that. OTL — Alternate Universe, One-shot. T-rating for language.


**The Little Things—** **—  
** written by _R̶i̶g̶h̶t̶f̶u̶l̶ ̶Q̶u̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶o̶r̶k̶s̶ . . ._ _v._ _nikiforovs_

* * *

Every day when she awoke, Robin felt empty.  
 _...It wasn't anything new, really._

Wake up in the afternoon. Lie in bed. Reflect on her life. Head to the kitchen to fix something to eat, or opt to skip when she wasn't up to eating anything. Despite skipping her meals on occasion, she always fed her little Tonkinese cat Morgan. When she had work, she cleaned herself up and departed as soon as she was ready. Most of the time, Robin barely made it to work on time. After a long day of work she would return home, eat or skip her meal, and groggily went to bed when she finished. Rinse and repeat, that was all she ever did. She sometimes wished she'd never existed at all.

Every day when she awoke, Robin felt empty.  
 _...She didn't know what to do._

Robin lost interest in all the things she enjoyed doing. Before she felt this way, she was a bookaholic and absolutely loved reading anything she could get her hands on. From historical fiction to romantic horror, she read through books of various genres. Before she felt this way, she spent a lot of time with her friends and her twin brother, Reflet. When she wasn't busy, she would hang out with them and they would go to whatever events were underway. From the circus coming to town to discounted movie ticket prices, she was there. Things were entirely different, and she felt hopeless.

Every day when she awoke, Robin felt empty.  
 _...There were times when she hated herself._

Insanely dumb. Fucking idiot. Stupid retard. Worthless. There were more things that the woman addressed herself as when she thought about her life, but those four were the names that she used a lot. Robin was never one to say those kinds of things, so she was genuinely surprised to hear herself utter those phrases while she thought. She didn't know how to stop self-loathing, so she continued.

Every day when she awoke, Robin felt empty.  
 _...Whenever someone asked her if she was alright, she lied and faked smiles._

And they believed her.

 **. . .**

However, when she awoke today, it was... different.  
 _...Different in a good way._

As she gave an exhausted yawn, the silverette heard a meow emit right next to her. Turning her head to face towards the direction where the sound came from, Robin saw little Morgan lying with her on the bed. A ghost of a smile graced her lips and she patted the cat's soft head with a laugh. "How did you get in here?"

Morgan usually slept on the living room couch, or on Kamui's bed. Kamui was Robin's roommate and had been best friends with her ever since they were in high school. They'd moved in together after she graduated from college while Kamui was hard at work, helping out at her family's business almost every day when she could. If she remembered correctly, today marked their second month of living together. Although Robin hadn't been showing it as of late... she liked being around Kamui when she was home, and when they hung out.

"Did Kamui put you here?" She cooed while sitting up straight. Robin brushed her fingertips along the top of Morgan's head and he responded with another meow.

Another chuckle. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

With that, she got up from bed and stretched. After hearing a satisfying pop come from her bones, Robin walked to her window and parted the purple curtains only to noticed that there was a little yellow sticky note on the window. With a brow raised, she read what was on it.

 **Today's a beautiful day, Robin.** **I  
really hope you enjoy it! Morgan  
loves you a lot. :)**  
 **— K** ❤

"Kamui..." She plucked the paper from the glass and read it over again.

A few moments passed and a grin grew on her lips. When she glanced over at Morgan, he'd rolled up and fell asleep in her covers. The woman decided to leave him alone and put the paper on her nightstand. Robin went over to the bathroom and as soon as she opened the door, she saw another sticky note. This time it was pink. She read it over as well.

 **You're really beautiful, you know?  
I wish you'd smile as much as you  
used to. Or... maybe even more  
than that. OTL **❤

"You..." Robin didn't really know what to say about the messages that Kamui scribbled out and left for her.

Instead of taking the note with her, she left the bathroom and went for the kitchen. Atop the kitchen counter, there was a crystal clear vase filled with red tulips. There was a sticky note on the vase. It was the same color as the tulips.

 **I remembered that you liked these,  
so I went out and bought a bunch  
of them... I hope you know that I  
will always be here for you. **❤

"I don't..." Speechless... the woman couldn't find the words to describe how she felt a that moment. Her eyes slowly began to brim with tears, and she fought to prevent them from falling. Robin almost forgot how to breath.

Next to the vase, there was a stack of DVD cases with a green sticky note at the top.

 **When you feel up to it, we can  
watch together. Remember  
these? They will always be my  
FAVORITES! **❤

As she read it over, the apartment's door open and shut with a click.

Robin soon heard, "finally home." Kamui's footsteps came closer.

Before she knew it, Robin found herself rushing out of the kitchen to see Kamui standing in the living room. Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks, and she felt her body quiver with every hiccup that came from her. Without a word, Robin hurried straight for Kamui and embraced her tightly. The taller silverette was as stiff as a board. Kamui didn't know Robin would cry and hug her as soon as she came home, but she returned the gesture while gently rubbing her back in hopes to calm her down. "...Robin?"

"Thank you so much," she said.

They didn't stop hugging until Robin decided to pull away. Ruby-red eyes met with nut-brown ones, and eventually, Kamui was the one who broke the silence. With a concerned look on her face she asked, "Are you... alright?"

Robin brushed her tear-stained cheeks and looked at Kamui. "I am now."

"I'm so happy to hear that," the other woman's face softened as Robin answered her question.

A question soon came from Robin as she cocked her head to the side. "...You do know what red tulips are associated with, correct?"

"Of course! I did my research," Kamui replied ecstatically. "There is a reason _why_ I bought them."

"Good... because I feel the same way," Robin laughed, pulling the silverette into another embrace.

 **. . .**

Every day when she awoke, Robin felt loved.  
 _...Even the little things can make a huge impact in someone's life._

* * *

 **Author's Note|**

One word: Fuck. I have been on such an emotional roller coaster lately and just... f u c k. For once, I actually dropped an f-bomb in my writing, and it kind of felt good. I haven't written and published anything on here for two or three months straight and this is pretty much the only thing I was capable of writing after the chaos that occurred last year. Again, I apologize if the formatting is awkward. I also apologize if my writing is complete crap. I was running low on what I could write — and after getting interrupted like five times while writing the ending to this... I kind of just said "fuck it," and just wrote whatever. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

I... I named Robin and Kamui's cat Morgan. You know... Robin's son? I don't know why I made him a cat. And a Tonkinese cat at that. Lol.

I've been on a _**hurt/comfort**_ train. Like god damn, can't stop, won't stop with the feels. Even though I see this as a little crappy, I am kind of proud of this in a way. Seriously, depression's got me good, and this is the result. OH, and the meanings of flowers and colors. I love the meanings. Love, love, loooove them. Tulips? Usually associated with love. Red tulips? Usually associated with true love. Yellow? Happiness. Pink? Love oneself and others. Red? Passion, desire, and love. Green? Wellness. These things have other meanings as well, but these are what I usually associate them as.

I'd like to think Kamui is a huge dork who likes researching about these things just like how I do.

 **Also, a HUGE note:** If you didn't see it at the top, I changed my penname... again.

 _Rightful Queen of the Dorks → v. nikiforovs_

— **Mar / v. nikiforovs**


End file.
